escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Bringer
Homebrew collection for plant, fungal, and decay stuff. Some of the stuff on this link is repeated below. Poligill's Circle of Decay Symbiotic Partners 2: You grow plants on your body. You get 1 type of plant at level 2, and another at levels 5, 10, and 15. Empowered Partners 6: You can use the Plant Growth spell to get a bonus effect from one of your plant partners, lasting 8 hours. Empowered Host 10: 1/Short rest: Cast 1 of 3 modified spells on yourself, lasting 10 minutes. Reclamation of Nature 14: Melee/Unarmed attacks vs beasts, humanoids, and undead deal 2d8 + Wis mod poison damage (DC 15 Con save for half). Zardoz's Circle of Spores Overhaul Halo of Spores: Removed. Fungomancy: Adds 10 bonus spell known, gaining one at almost every level from 2 to 15. Symbiotic Entity 2: Renamed Fungal Bloom, bonus damage can be either Necrotic or Poison. Fungal Slaves 6: alters Animate Dead to raise plant zombies. Necromantic Spores 10: Fungal Bloom creates a 30' aura that heals your plant zombies. Fungal Body 14: Immunity to blinded,deafened, frightened, poisoned, and criticals. Quoria's Circle of Spires Rework Circle Spells: as UA. Halo of Spores 2: A Reaction triggered when you take damage. Releases a cloud of spores dealing poison damage to one creatures within 10'. Damage scales with level. Bonus: You treat Poison Immunity as Resistance for all spells and class features. Symbiotic Entity 2: 3 THP * Level. Halo of Spores damage doubles. 1/Turn, a melee weapon attack deals bonus poson damage to the target. Damage scales with level. Fungal Infestation 6: Creatures that die immediately after taking damage from Halo of Spores rise as zombies. HP = Druid level, Wisdom attack. Lasts 1 hour. Spreading Spores 10: Bonus action to hurl spores up t0 30' away, creating a 10' cube zone for 1 minute. Creatures that move through or start their turn in the zone take Halo of Spores damage. Zone disappears if you use this ability or Halo of Spores. Bonus: 1/Long Rest you can ignore Poison Resistance/Immunity to the damage of one spell or class feature. Fungal Body 14: Immunity to Disease and Poison (condition and damage?). 1/Long rest: If reduced to 0 hp you immediately activate Symbiotic Entity (regaining 1 use of the ability if none remain). Beef Swellington's Circle of Pestilence Not just another CoS rework. Swarmshape 2: You can wildshape into a Swarm of Insects (and variants). Add proficiency bonus to attacks made in swarmshape, and add 5 HP for each level beyond 2nd. Caress of Decay 6: Your melee attacks deal an additional 1d8 necrotic damage and deal 1 necrotic damage to everyone adjacent to you. At 11 and 17 add +1d8 to your attacks and +1 damage & +5' range to your AoE. Corrupt Conditioning 6: Resistance to Necrotic and Poison damage. Feast of Filth 10: Swarmshape can feed off corpses, healing 1d8+proficiency bonus every round. Putrid Palate 10: Immune to Poisoned condition from eating rotten food. One with Disease 10: Immunity to magical and non-magical diseases. Contagious Aura 14: Living creatures within 5' must make a Con save or become afflicted by a disease of your choice (as the Contagion spell). Saving = Immunity for 1 day. Max 1 disease/creature at a time. Can't turn this aura off. Others: Ivellius' Circle of Plagues BradBrimstone's Circle of Pestilence